Edith girl in the new Despicable me 2
EdithGirl! in the New Despicable me 2! EdithGirl! in the New Despicable me 2! 'is a ''Fan-made Remake of the 2013 Animated film, 'Despicable Me 2. '''It is a combination of DM2 and 'Larryboy and the Fib from Outer Space. Similar to''' The Story of Peter and the Wolf', A different instrument of the orchestra Represents a character in the story. This is the first time Edith is a main character of the Movie. The Minions Also speak English making them easier to understand. It was released around April of 2019. A Sequel [[EdithGirl! In The New Despicable Me 3!|EdithGirl! In The New Despicable Me 3!]], is set to be released on July 21, 2021. ''Plot At the beginning of the film, Gru and Edith meet at the Stage as usual, only this time, Edith got a email from a boy in Michigan that has a problem that involves Being let down by movies. Immediately, Edith starts the story of "EdithGirl! in the New Despicable me 2!" leaving Gru speechless. The episode begins immediately with the intro, Where a musical conductor is explaining how each character is represented by a different instrument. them we see the usual opening where the giant magnet steals a laboratory from the arctic circle that was testing a dangerous chemical called PX-41. Meanwhile Kevin and Bob are leaving a movie theater after seeing the original Despicable Me 2. They spot the giant magnet above the city. Edith, together with two minions perform a magic show which is interrupted by Margo when one of the minions whips out a chainsaw. Margo and Edith start arguing about it until Agnes breaks up the fight. During the party Edith overhears the conversation between Gru and their neighbor Jillian about how Gru should try dating one of her friends. Meanwhile, Gru finds out a fairy princess he hired can not make it to the party, forcing him to quickly dress as one named Gruzinkerbell. While his daughter sees right through the ruse, Agnes says that she didn't tell the truth for the sake of the other kids. After the birthday party, Gru is approached by Lucy Wilde, an Anti-Villain League agent who requests that he come with her. When Gru resists, she stuns him with her lipstick taser and forcibly abducts Gru. Two of the Minions who try to thwart her plans are captured also. Edith chases after Lucy in her Edith-Mobile. They travel to AVL's underwater headquarters where Gru and EdithGirl meet the league's director, Silas Ramsbottom. He asks Gru to assist its agents in their efforts to track down the perpetrator who stole a secret laboratory in the Arctic Circle. The lab's scientists are experimenting with the mutagen PX-41, which is capable of transforming living things into indestructible killing machines. Gru refuses the offer, citing his need to get back to his jelly production and daughters. However Edith accepts as she is a super hero and needs more crime to fight Before he leaves, Lucy admits she is impressed by his work as a villain and gives her business card to Gru, urging him to contact her if he changes his mind. Upon return to his lab, Gru realizes that his Minion-run production line had churned out bottles of awful-tasting jellies. In addition, his research scientist, Dr. Nefario confesses to Gru that he misses being "evil" and has been offered employment elsewhere. After giving Dr. Nefario a 21 fart-gun salute send-off with the minions and EdithGirl army, Gru and Edith contact Lucy and takes on the task of recovering the stolen mutagen. Traces of chemical scent given off by the mutagen narrow the search to the confines of the Paradise Mall. Gru and Edith work undercover as the owner of a cupcake shop, named "Bake My Day", with Lucy being assigned as his partner. Edith actually works with Margo there. Gru suspects Eduardo Perez, the owner of Salsa & Salsa, is an old super-villain called El Macho, who supposedly died after body-strapping TNT and riding a shark into an active volcano that resulted in his fiery demise. Meanwhile, Kevin and Jerry, have spotted a UFO type object that kidnaps them, which activated the Edith-Signal to signal EdithGirl to investigate the scene. EdithGirl's butler, Margo, tries to tell EdithGirl of the signal before she accidentally knocks her over with one of her plunger ears. EdithGirl , who has spotted the signal, races to Despicableburg in her Edith-Mobile in search of this Minion Kidnapper. Meanwhile, Back at the Mall, The duo break-in to Salsa & Salsa after closing hours, in an attempt to convict Eduardo. Gru and Lucy, however, have to tangle with Eduardo's pet chicken, Pollito. Pollito ends up pinning down Gru, whom barely gets saved by Lucy firing her epoxy shooter at the unruly chicken. The duo then searches the kitchen vault for the PX-41 serum, only to find Eduardo's special salsa recipe. They are forced to flee when Eduardo arrives and barely escape thanks to Dave and another Minion. Meanwhile, EdithGirl continues his search for the Minion Kidnapper without much success, although he claims he saw a Meter-Maid Bunny Rabbit, and a Fox selling Popsicles. Margo convinces EdithGirl to keep searching and reminds him that the safety of Bumblyburg rests in his "plungers". Edith agrees and says "Hi" to some children, not realizing that the Ice cream truck nearby was the vehicle she was suppose to look for. The minions spot the ice cream truck only to be vacuumed into the truck. Edith has given up hope of finding the alien and announces to Margo he is going to pick her up to help Gru. Margo tries to talk Edith out of giving up, Edith makes it clear that no Criminal has ever kidnapped any minions. Edith accompanies her sisters to the shopping mall to visit Gru at work, finding him in a garbage can. Margo begins to develop a crush on Eduardo's son, Antonio, to Gru's frustration.The Gru family is invited to Eduardo's Cinco de Mayo party at his mansion. Following this incident, Gru's over-protectiveness of his daughter leads him to make wild, baseless accusations about Eduardo being El Macho and his son, which are scoffed at by Ramsbottom. Later that day, a determined matchmaking neighbor, Jillian, sets a reluctant Gru up on a date with her rude and superficial friend Shannon. During the date, Shannon discovers Gru's wig and threatens to humiliate him, but Lucy saves him from embarrassment by shooting her with a mild moose tranquilizer dart. They take Shannon home, and Gru realizes he is in love with Lucy. When he arrives at the mall the next day, the Anti-Villain League arrest Floyd Eagle-san, who protests vehemently that he was framed, after the AVL team uncovers the empty mutagen jar in his shop. Silas tells Gru that the case is now closed and that Lucy will be transferred to AVL's Australian branch. Then, Edith and Lucy sing a Silly Song together, Sports Utility Vehicles where Edith has her Edith-Mobile and Lucy has her car. The family then goes to Eduardo's party. Gru and EdithGirl follow Eduardo and discover that Gru was correct about Eduardo being the presumed-dead super-villain El Macho. Gru also discovers that Dr. Nefario has been working for Eduardo and that the duo has been capturing and mutating some of Gru's minions into the purple-furred monsters using the stolen mutagen serum, PX-41 . Eduardo offers Gru a chance to conquer the world, but Gru makes unconvincing excuses while Edith threatens to bring them to justice.Then they hastily leave with Kevin who warns them about the invasion. Margo has also been heartbroken when Antonio cheated on her for another girl. For breaking her heart, Gru encases Antonio in a block of ice with his freeze-ray. Trying to find Gru at Eduardo's party she encountered with El Polito who remember's her from the break in the other night. Eduardo discovers Lucy is an AVL agent and kidnaps her after sense El Pollito retrieves her AVL ID badge from her purse. He grabs Lucy and sets off to destroy Despicableburg. Officer Andy Griffith shows up at the screen and reports that the city needs help from EdithGirl just before the Evil Minions consume his police car. As EdithGirl hopes the people of Despicableburg are having a better night than she is, Edith spots that Edith-Signal flashing with smoke, sirens, and screams going on in the background. Edith announces to Margo that she has work to do as EdithGirl .Gru drives back to Eduardo's home with Dave and Stuart on his personal motorcycle while Edith Margo Kevin and Nefario Hatch a plan. He introduces the antidote to the girls, which worked well, and named it PX-41 Antidote. He later introduced the antidote as the horrible jam he made. Just then EdithGirl arrives and demands that El Macho releases Lucy. El Macho dares EdithGirl to try to force him to do so and EdithGirl decides that is how it is going to be then. Realizing his mistake, El Macho heads back to his lair. EdithGirl describes the situation to Margo, including the fact that the mansion is raised by concrete barricades. Margo tells EdithGirl that she had made some improvements to the Edith-Mobile that can help him get up to the mansion's height. The only problem is that Margo hadn't gotten around to labeling the buttons that activates these special feature, but she could tell EdithGirl which button to push, if she could remember. Edith starts the engine to the Edith-Mobile and Margo tries to remember the right button to start plane mode, but hitting the wrong buttons only caused the Edith-Mobile's Speed Boost and Horn to go off. Only after Edith yells at Margo that she is going to get killed and her demanding not to yell at him did Margo remember that it was the yellow button that EdithGirl needed to push. The Edith-Mobile Ejects Wheels, Deploys wings and, barely missing the barricades, took off into the sky, much to the "awe" of Gru and El Macho. In the Edith-Plane, EdithGirl learns that most of the modification were done within Margo's spare time, along with other stuff. . Unfortunately they haven't come up with a plan yet, much to EdithGirl's disappointment. When Gru finds El Macho, the latter threatens to launch Lucy into the volcano where he faked his death. As El Macho lays his finger on the button, a Minion takes it away from him. Meanwhile, Edith asks Margo if she has any weapons to use against the minions. Margo admits she had a lot of ideas but she hadn't any time to create them, probably because she was busy making "EdithGirl Toys". Edith then decides to jump out of the Edith-Plane and aim to hit the Eduardo's head. Unfortunately, the Eduardo spotted her falling and catches her and squeezed her so tightly in his fist that one of EdithGirl's Super Suction Ears popped out and landed on Agnes's head. El Macho bemoans that he wished to work with Gru and drinking a vial of PX-41, moves to kill Gru. But Edith, who was going to be the first Victim for El Macho, starts rushing Margo. The suspense accidentally caused Margo to unplug her computer with her chair causing Margo's panic alarm to go off and had to plug it back in and start all over. She decides to save Edith from el macho's evil clutches in the Grumobile. Gru manages to electrocute El Macho with Lucy's lipstick taser. After El Macho collapses to the ground, Gru tries to untie Lucy who is strapped onto a TNT-loaded shark rocket. While attempting to do so, Pollito approaches the trigger for the rocket. Edith worried by this thought of a plan. she hoisted Agnes up to the balcony the she was on and set her down next to her, telling her to divert Pollito and keep him from pressing the button. While this is happening, Edith manages to use her other plunger to catch the chicken by the foot. eventully Margo and her minion friends, Kevin, Tim, and Stuart help save them and tie Pollito up. Margo proceeds to cut Pollito's head off but Edith tells her to help them take him home and use him as a guard animal. Then they all go and tell everyone in the city that they've caught El Macho in a Victory Parade. Margo and Edith congratulate each other for catching the criminals. One hundred and forty-seven date hours of preparing later, the two are married and the girls finally have a mother. The minions and one of Edith's clones close with a rendition of "I Swear" (mistakenly sung as "Underwear") and "Moskau" while the family dances. Edith is wearing her EdithGirl outfit, Agnes is wearing her unicorn princess outfit, and Margo, her gallant knight outfit. The film then ends with an Evil Minion screaming at the camera to make the family and the minions confused. Back at the stage, Edith had changed into her EdithGirl outfit and when the song started again, Gru went to stop it but EdithGirl seized him with her plunger and tells him she likes the song and didn't let him go until the song was over. After discussing the story for about 5 minutes, EdithGirl starts her theme song, despite Gru's objections. After the final credits, It goes back to the wedding at night where everyone is about to leave. Gru and Andy Griffith were going to offer congratulations to Edith, but she somehow disappears. She is later seen looking over the city with the Moon shining in the sky. Cast * Miranda Cosgrove and Dana Gaier as Margo and EdithGirl, the oldest and middle child of the three girls and the Main protagonists. * Steve Carell as Felonius Gru, the Secondary protagonist and the adoptive father of Margo, Edith, and Agnes, who is recruited by the AVL to help stop the thief of the PX-41 serum. * Kristen Wiig as Lucy Wilde, the dueteragonist and an Anti-Villain League agent and Gru's partner/love interest. * Elsie Fisher as Agnes, the youngest of the girls and the tritagonist. * Andy Griffith as Himself * Chris Renaud as Pollito, Eduardo's pet chicken and the minor antagonist. * Benjamin Bratt as Eduardo Perez/El Macho, the main antagonist, Pollito's owner and a retired villain turned owner of Salsa & Salsa, a Mexican restaurant in the Paradise Mall. * Russell Brand as Dr. Nefario, Gru's elderly, hearing impaired gadget man and the tertiary antagonist. * Pierre Coffin as Kevin the Minion, Bob the Minion and Stuart the Minion, the secondary protagonists. * Chris Renaud as additional Minions. * Leonard Bernstein as the Conductor/Narrator Character's Musical Representation Similar to''' The Story of Peter and the Wolf''', Every Major Character in the story is represented by a different instrument of the orchestra. # Agnes----- Flute # Margo-----Oboe # Gru---------Saxophone # Nefario----Bassoon # Pollito------3 French Horns # El Macho--Mariachi Band/Double Bass Violin # Margo & Minion Friends------Timpani's/Bass Drums # EdithGirl--------Snare Drums/ Trumpets/ Men's Choir Gallery Edith Mobile with Edith paint scheme.png Edith girl in the new Despicable me 2 Movie Introduction.png Category:Despicable Me Films Category:Despicable Me 2 Category:Edith Category:Fanmade Remakes Category:Fan films